What Are You Doing On Christmas Eve?
by petals-to-fish
Summary: "I kinda told them all I was already seeing someone." "Kinda?" Lily eyed him deceptively, "Who?" "You." -Jily Christmas in July "Fake" Dating (But I Love Him For Real) Tropefest-


**Happy Jily Christmas in July!**

 **Yes, I'm aware it's two days early. I've got places to be on the 25th and won't have real internet. So you get a Christmas in July fic early! It's a win win!**

* * *

The storefronts downtown were decorated in different colored strands of lights that still twinkled thanks to the overcast skies. Fat and skinny Santas alike danced in windows while lighted reindeer blinked at Lily Evans as she made her way to the town square to meet James as she promised she would. Silver bells rang on the doors as people passed in and out of the shops with their arms full of gifts. Old snow littered the cobblestone but the clouds in the sky threatened to drop a new layer. Everything about the environment around Lily was sparking red and green. Christmas had taken over with only a week left before the actual holiday. Everyone around Lily seemed so lost in the Christmas sprit. Young teens around Lily's age focused on shopping and an older couple were laughing over hot toffee and chocolate.

Finally, Lily spotted who she was looking for among the boughs of an evergreen tree. He was standing next to the tree in the middle fo the square, staring up at the lights that twinkled even in the daytime. One of his hands was examining one of the electric bulbs in wonder. A few passing people stared at James. Everything about him was otherworldly. He was dressed in a thick tweed cloak with a hood that was draped over his broad shoulders. His hair stuck up in every direction, the only way she would've known it was him in a crowd. She could already see his face in her minds eye before he turned because she'd spent the last four weeks memorizing it.

"Are you lost, sir?" she said with a laugh, poking him on his sides, her hands digging into his warm cloak.

"Evans!" He laughed too, turning quickly to pull her into a hug that dramatically twirled them next to the tree, "It's been too long!"

"We literally just got off the train two days ago." Lily couldn't help the wide smile on her face when James Potter pulled away from their hug so that he could eye her precociously.

"Has it only been two days?" he feigned stupidity.

She laughed as he hugged her tightly again, his head resting atop hers. Even though things had been weird between them since they'd started snogging when they were bored or alone or staring at each other way too much...Lily still felt best when she was laughing alongside him. They'd both originally agreed to spend Christmas break completely apart in order to sort through their feelings and figure out what they wanted to be when they both got back to school. Currently, back in his arms, Lily definitely felt strongly for more kissing.

Even if she knew the cost.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me." he told her when he pulled away, "I know you're busy Christmas shopping."

"I couldn't exactly shop for my sister in Hogsmede." Lily replied smartly.

"Why not?" James grinned when he saw her glare.

"We both know she'd scream if I got her anything remotely magical."

"Which is _exactly_ why you should've gotten her that fanged frisbee I showed you in the joke shop." James coaxed, as if he'd pay a hundred galleons just to witness Lily ruin Christmas at the Evans' household.

"A fanged frisbee would go so well." Lily agreed sarcastically, "Along with frog spawn in her stockings and chocolate frogs in her bed."

"Sounds like a _hopping_ good time to me."

James emphasized the word 'hopping' and his wise guy act worked because Lily felt the corners of her mouth curve up at him. Sometimes he was so stupid, and sometimes those were the times she was smitten by him the most. Lily tried to keep her face impassive to keep him off her trail.

"Pet couldn't even say hello to you at the platform James," Lily reminded him with distinct flutter of her fingers at him, "I doubt she'd be receptive to _anything_ that comes from our world."

James didn't answer her because instead he was running his hand over the decorative window of the little boutique to their right. It was selling replicas of the space shuttle from the United States that had been all over the news. Lily had a feeling it was popular kids toy this Christmas. There was only one rocket left int he display. There were also little alien figurines and men in spacesuits that must've looked more forge in to James than Lily.

"What's a rocket, Lily?"

Lily, who was always amused by the differences in culture between magic and muggle, came to stand beside James. She pointed out the large spaceship surrounded by little green aliens.

"It's a sort of car but it goes into space."

"Space?" James puzzled by her explanation even more.

Lily nodded and stood closer to James so she could gesture to the man in the spacesuit. The artist had depicted him walking across a flat grey surface covered in green and twinkling Christmas lights, "That man is a moon man. He's the only person who can fly the rocket to the moon."

Right away James scoffed at her explanation, "You can't fly to the moon, there's not air to breathe, Thomas Jenkins _died_ trying to become the first wizard to break into the atmosphere—"

"James that's what the suit is for you numpty." Lily pinched him so he'd stop rambling on about a quidditch player so she could explain, "The suit makes it so the moon man can carry air anywhere he goes."

James' eyes were wide and childlike as he stared at her in shock, "Wait, what?"

Lily explained once more, "There's air in his suit so that he can breathe on the moon."

James was quiet, contemplative, and then, "So if I buy a suit like that, I can fly higher than any other wizard on Earth has ever been able too?"

"Of course that's the first thing you want to know." Lily laughed, tucked her arm into his so she could drag him away from the window, "I swear your brain is ninety percent quidditch."

"Is that a bad thing?" James yelped.

"It certainly makes things interesting," Lily sighed as she dragged him along the street side, "You are one of a kind."

"Yeah, yeah." James mumbled and then he almost ripped Lily's arm out of her socket when he spotted a woman in a candy shop decorating candied apples in front of a frosted window.

At first, Lily watched the woman cover red apples in green candied goo and green apples in red caramel. She had always loved the candy shops as a kid because he loved watching the candy get made. James was like Lily now, his eyes wide, taking it all in with wide eyes. Lily supposed that for James, a world that used their hands for almost everything, was just as fascinating as a world that used magic for everything. James' fingertips were touching the glass, clearly itching to try making candied apples himself. Lily made a mental note that she ought to invite him over to help her bake Christmas treats.

Thens he remembered that this would probably be the only time she saw him, since they'd promised to stay away from each other for the sake of their relationship. Lily side stepped away fro James, a reaction to her brain sinking back into their pact. Suddenly, James sighed and when he glanced down at Lily, all she saw on his face was a conflicted look. She noted that he was clenching his teeth together, she could tell by his jaw. James only did that when he was in trouble or about to get in trouble.

Again, she was struck by how odd it was that James invited her shopping after they'd agreed not to see each other.

Lily looked down at her boots and then made a motion for them to continue their way up the street. The dinging of bells rang through her ears as she entered the first shop, James was holding the door open for her. Heat slammed into Lily's face like a wall and it took her a few seconds to breathe as her eyes adjusted to the shop's dim lightening. The shop had a lot of interesting knick snacks. Lily knew Petunia needed some decorative pieces for her new flat in London so she began walking along the china section. James was quiet, unusually so, she started browsing the shelves but she kept glancing at James to make he was ok.

James leaned along the side of one of the shelves and absentmindedly checked the watch on his wrist. Lily caught him and she flickered a playful smile at him as she checked the price of a clock with a flowery pattern.

"Got someplace to be Potter?" she asked, pretending to find a ceramic turtle super interesting.

"No," He countered back defensively "I'm just thinking."

"Ah," Lily smirked as she put down the turtle and picked up an ornate bird, "That's dangerous."

"That's what Sirius says." James replied back causally, "Fancy we might get a white Christmas?"

"I hope so." Lily said, "Then maybe my sister's fiancé won't be able to drive to our house for Christmas dinner."

James chuckled knowingly, "If only the snow could stop my Great Aunt Francesca too."

Lily's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at the mention of James' estranged Aunt, "Your Great Aunt is visiting this Christmas?" she was surprised, "Sirius said she'd stopped coming around because of him."

"She got over that."

"It only took her three years." Lily sniggered and James looked like he agreed with her statement.

Lily knew Aunt Francesca well enough to know that she was always trying to overstep James' parents. She'd tried to send James to a school in Russia when he'd turned eleven, James complained about the woman before he and Lily were even really close. Normally, when James found out his Aunt Francesca was coming he'd spend the entire week hiding. Once, Aunt Fran had spent a month at his parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow after they'd adopted James' best friend Sirius—trying to convince them to throw young Sirius out on the street so they wouldn't be murdered by blood heretics.

James (who faced his Great Aunt like a kid faced the dentist with twelve cavities) grimaced, "Sadly she got wind that I wasn't going to accept that internship at the Potions Department at the Ministry."

"Oh no," Lily frowned, "How'd she find out?"

"She's got spies everywhere," James said with a sniff, "But I think mum let it slip and now Aunt Fran is out to convert me into a Ministry man."

"God forbid you have other ambitions besides working for the corrupt magical government letting blood heretics run around England." Lily was never soft spoken about the Ministry, something James had always admired about her, supposedly.

"You know what aspiration _dearest_ Aunt Fran wants me to have next?"

"Can't imagine."

James paused and then said drastically, " _Marriage_."

Lily burst into laughter and almost dropped a teapot she'd picked up to examine. A few other shoppers glanced their way with surprise on their faces at Lily's loud outburst but when they saw two teenagers their expressions relaxed. James glared at Lily from overhead, his frown prominent against his high cheekbones.

"It's not funny Lily." he said, "She thinks if I get married I'll suddenly take that internship."

"That's absurd." Lily said, "How the Hell is marriage in direct correlation with a potions internship?"

"I don't know!" James ruffled his black hair nervously, "She's mad! Thinks I won't ever be anything like my father because I don't want to invent things like he did."

"How dare you want to make a name for yourself." Lily pulled her red hair over her shoulder as she grinned up at him, finding his dilemmas entertaining.

James kicked her lightly and she chortled, falling onto her knees from her crouch and grinning up at James with amusement. James didn't find her teasing to be very funny, in fact he looked like he was still hiding something. Lily could tell by the way his fingers played with the edge of his cloak.

"This is actually why I wanted to see you."

"Because you're getting cold feet?" Lily cackled, "Marriage, love, next things, what? Oh yeah. A baby carriage."

"Do you even realize _who_ she wants me to marry?" James asked seriously, looking angry.

"Clearly not." Lily said, her fingers following the design of yellow poppies on the teapot she'd found, "I don't often write your Great Aunt Francesca for updates on your bloody life. Sirius writes me enough about you already."

James rolled his eyes, "Do you _both_ want me to be miserable?"

"It's 1976 James." Lily admonished as she examined a tea set for her sister, "your Aunt can't just marry you off."

James continued debating, "It's my Aunt Francesca. She's been trying to marry me off since I was five."

"Do you like this pattern for Petunia?" she said, completely avoiding the topic of James marrying someone as it was making her head spin and imagining _herself_ marrying James.

"Sure Evans the flowers are pretty," James said, "But _please_ take my relationship life seriously, Aunt Francesca will marry me off to Emily Babbington without blinking an eye."

"Wait," The name made Lily stare at James over the flowery tea pot in horror, "Emily Babbington?"

"Yes." James' hand was still in his hair, pulling at the strands.

"Emily Babbington," Lily repeated forcefully, "the _sister_ of Nigel Babbington?"

"I don't make this shite up Lily," James huffed with a pointed glare, "Despite what you believe."

Lily stood up, clutching the teapot to her chest as she stared at James, "How do you know it's Emily Babbington?"

"Because Emily Babbington wrote me last week, saying my Aunt had invited her to meet us for the Christmas Dance in Godric's Hollow this year."

"Christmas Dance?" Lily couldn't believe where this day had taken her, "What era does your Aunt live in?"

"It's a tradition," James waved her question away, "The dance is held at the old Church, but that's not the point. My Aunt's going to shut me into a broom cupboard with Emily Babbington and Emily will fake a pregnancy and then I will have to get engaged to _her_."

"Slow down Romeo," Lily placed a hand on his chest to stop him and then retracted her hand just as quickly when he looked down at it, "You're overreacting."

"You _know_ Emily." James argued, "Would you really put it past her to fake a pregnancy to marry me?"

Lily chewed her lip as she stared up at James' serious expression. In school Emily was Gryffindor's resident entitled drama queen. Once she'd spread a rumor that Christine Micheals snogged her cousin just because Christine showed the slightest interest in Emily's ex boyfriend Aaron.

In all honesty, Lily wouldn't wish Emily on her worst enemy.

"No," she finally agreed, realizing James' hand had found it's way to cup her elbow from desperation, "No, I wouldn't put that past Emily Babbington."

They were quiet as Lily took the tea pot to the counter to pay for it. James stood next to her, suddenly moody and very dark. Lily could tell he was thinking through something, his jaw muscle tweaked every time he clenched his teeth. His fingers were still dancing across his tweed cloak as he stared at his shoes. The woman at the counter handed Lily her package, newly wrapped. Lily clutched the present to her side and nudged James with her elbow.

"Come on, Mr. Emily Babbington."

That made James complain and Lily's responding laugh echoed through the chilly winter air as they stepped back out into the streets. It had finally started snowing. Fat white snowflakes fell on Lily's nose and eyelashes as she danced out of James' reach. She only stopped when her back hit a cold iron lamppost. James stood towering over her with a devilish grin, tucking his fingers into her sides and tickling her.

"Apologize!" he demanded.

"No!" she laughed, her head falling back against the lamppost as she rocked back and forth to try and escape his fingers digging into her sides, "James! Stop!"

He was laughing too, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her waist when she attempted to turn and run away from him. He picked her up and swung her fast so that her legs flew out in front of her. She held onto her sister's gift tightly and closed her eyes against the spinning motion James had set them in. Her feet landed back on the ground and the dusting of snow that had started to form flew up around her feet.

It was a picture perfect moment that her eyes captured when they finally opened. She looked up to see James staring down at her with glowing hazel eyes that resonated nothing but joy and love. Lily imagined she'd would always remember the way his black hair fell over his forehead in messy ringlets that covered his eyebrows. She knew she wouldn't forget the way his lips were curled back as his deep laugh harmonized with her short giggles.

"You have to admit the whole ordeal is hilarious." Lily said to him.

James let her go finally and they both continued down the road. Now that Lily had her gift they were just roaming along the shop-line. James didn't seem to want to leave her yet and she wasn't going to complain. Lily bought a bit of warm gingerbread to share with the piping hot tea he'd ordered from the cafe covered in icicle lights that glowed magically against the white snowy background. They sat huddled together under the eves of a closed jewelry shop, watching muggles pass by with their arms holding gifts and trinkets for loved ones. Lily unabashedly leaned against James for warmth and James broke off little pieces of the gingerbread as his eyes focused on a boy and girl playing in the snow not to far from where they sat.

"Lily?"

The way he said her name, so hesitant, made her consider him before answering. His cheeks were red from the cold but he looked like he was fighting something, as his eyes were darker than usual when they caught her stare.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Would you mind doing me a big favor?"

"What?" Lily tilted her head and looked at him with a tentative smile.

Nothing prepared her for the next words that tumbled from his mouth.

"Well, when I was told of this news," He spat 'news' bitterly, "I kinda told them all I was already seeing someone."

"Kinda?" Lily eyed him deceptively, "Who?"

" _You_."

"What?" Lily laughed, she couldn't help it, James looked offended by her laugh, "James you've gone bonkers!"

"Please?" he was begging now and he'd grabbed her hand, startling her so that she leaned away from him to consider him with a better glare, "It's Christmas, Evans. Lend out your _literal_ heart to the needy."

"The only thing you need is a strong smack upside the head!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes caught on his fingers curled against hers, "James I can't believe you lied to everyone! We said we were going to work this out!"

"Not _everyone_." James mumbled, sullen, "Sirius saw right through it at the dinner table. He almost choked on the chicken when I told my dad your name."

"God bless Sirius," Lily mumbled to the sky before considering James again, "So now, what? You want me to play doting girlfriend?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not spending my Christmas keeping Emily Babbington from snogging you by snogging you myself!"

"I wouldn't _make_ you snog me." James retorted, "I just need someone there to throw my Great Aunt off her war path."

"Why me?" Lily exclaimed next, "For Merlins sake, why couldn't you leave me out of it?"

He pleaded, eyes shining and Lily was fucked with the way his other hand clapped both their hands together in despiration, "We always have a good time together, right?"

"I mean yeah," Lily said with blasphemy in her tone, "When you aren't asking me to _fake_ date you."

"I'm up against my Aunt and Emily Babbington." James reminded her, with a half groan, "Help a bloke. It's only one week. You're the only girl I know!"

"Marlene?" Lily counted girls he knew off the top of her head, "Anna. Mary. Janet. Martha."

"Well yeah them," James rolled her eyes, slumping his shoulders, "But you're the only one of those girls I would _actually_ date."

"You are not helping your case James."

"Why are you mad?" James bemoaned, "You said yourself we'd get together, eventually."

"I said that when you were snogging me."

"So, you're more reasonable when I'm snogging you." James confirmed sneakily, leaning in and Lily put her hand on his lips.

"No, James." Lily threw her spare hand in the air, "Not a bloody week long fake relationship to keep Emily Babbington off you."

"Then _really_ date me!"

"I don't want to date you now!" Lily rolled her eyes, "You literally can't jump from fake dating to real dating James! Merlin this is why you've been single since Thea in fifth year, isn't it?"

"I haven't been totally single." James scoffed, "You snog me."

"Friends with benefits isn't the same as a relationship and you know it, James Potter." Lily said coldly.

James sighed, "Okay, I know I've been a idiot." he agreed, "But you like me anyhow so don't pretend you don't want to date me."

"You literally have no idea how to ask out a girl properly, do you?" Lily glared at him and he flushed sheepishly.

"Please?" he asked one more time, widening his eyes and pouting his lip, "Maybe it'll help us figure out if we'd work beyond what we are now."

Lily stared at him. Normally, Lily would've hexed anyone who suggested this plan but James was always off inches own little world. It was one of his endearing qualities that he came up with the worst plans to fix his problems and Lily often found herself trying to reign him in.

She always wondered what it'd be like to date him, after all, they'd been friends with benefits for ages.

She didn't know if it was the way the snow fell softly around them, creating a peaceful ambiance that sunk into her soul. She supposed it was the way his honey colored eyes stared so enticingly at her from behind his squad shaped glasses. It couldn't been the fact that she was just really curious as to what the week would bring if she did agree to his stupid plan. Or, if she were being honest, it was the fact that she liked how it felt to hold his hand.

" _Okay_."

A smile of disbelief swept his face but quickly felt back into a curious glare, "You aren't pulling my leg right?" he asked hesitantly, "I'm not going to wake up with a head full of boils for suggesting this?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and he relaxed, "I'll help you."

"Merlin, Evans." James half whispered in awe, "I'm going to buy you a new cauldron set for this, you're amazing."

"I wouldn't wish Emily Babbington on my worst enemy, James, let alone my best friend."

She couldn't help but hope, as they finished their shopping trip, that her agreeing to do this would mean more than just a week of James looking at her like she was his everything. She hoped that they figured out if they'd be good together beyond the physical aspects and beyond the friendship. She wanted them to work. She wanted him to be more than a bored snog behind a tapestry on Sunday nights.

Lily stood in her room going through her options as she spoke to her friend Mary on the telephone.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Mary said through the receiver.

"Mary," Lily said with a snort, "This is a trial. A perk, if you will. If this ends horribly we can both laugh it off and say we did it to save him from Emily Babbington's clutches. If we dated for real and it ended horribly, we'd both chalk it up to some stupid reason and we'd fight and I'd never be able to see him again."

"I don't get you." Mary's voice was flat on the other end of the line, "You clearly fancy him and he clearly fancies you."

"I think he fancies me" Lily argued, "James and I have been strictly platonic."

"Strictly platonic isn't snogging past curfew."

"He's asking me as a friend to help him. Clearly."

"No Lily, he's just an idiot and doesn't know how to tell you he fancies you properly so he just snogs you."

"Yeah, ok." Lily snorted, rolling her eyes, "or he just likes snogging me and vis versa. You can like snogging someone and not be into them romantically."

"We've known each other seven years." Lily argued, "At this rate, fake dating at seventeen, real dating by twenty five, and maybe engaged by the time I'm thirty."

"Just _talk_ to him." Mary sounded exasperated on the other end, "I'm sure he won't be able to contain himself when you admit you like him for more than just his snogs."

Lily picked up a red sweater and put the phone down to throw the warm cable knit sweater over her head. The sweater neck pulled at her hair as Lily tugged it down and so, Lily was forced to smooth her hair in the mirror as she picked the phone back up.

"Mary," Lily said as he flattened her fringe, "This is going to be a laugh, you'll see. I'll toast to it at James' future wedding in my Maid of Honor toast."

"How do you know you'd be Maid of Honor at James' future wedding?"

"Well I can't be the Best Man, now can I?"

"No," Mary said sneakily, "But you _could_ be the bride."

"I'm hanging up now," Lily sang.

She heard Mary shout, "don't fight fate, Evans." as she hung ups he phone with a snort.

Lily adjusted the Christmas tree earrings she'd stolen from her mums room and checked her make up in the mirror one more time before grabbing her wand off her desk. Lily stuffed her wand into her back pocket and ran down the stairs two steps at a time, almost running into her father who was making his way up the stairs. Surprised, Mr. Evans stared at his daughter.

"Where are you off too?" Mr. Evans asked.

"James!" Lily shouted up the stairs as she reached the landing, "I'm having tea with him today."

"James?" Mr. Evans seemed surprised, "Weren't you just out with him yesterday?"

"Yeah," Lily said nonchalantly as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack and wrapped it around herself, "We've got a project we're working on for school. I'll be with him a lot."

"Make sure you're home by ten every night." her father reprimanded, "I won't have you staying out too late, young lady."

"Dad." Lily bemoaned, "I'm an adult."

"You aren't an adult until you stop leaving cookies out for Santa." Mr. Evans chastised with a playful grin, "Go," he added when she paused, "I'll make sure the door stays unlocked until eleven."

Lily didn't glance back at her father when she shouted at him as she left, "Dad, I have this thing called _magic_."

Lily didn't know why she was giddy as she arrived in front of the Potter's cottage in Godirc's Hollow. Someone had strung lights around the cottage and a wreath covered in poinsettias was hung on the large wooden door. A fat black cat greeted her from an old cauldron when she knocked on the door and Lily cheerfully bent down to pick up the cat gleefully.

Lily buried her face in the cat's fur, "hello Kitten." she cooed.

The cat batted at Lily's cheek with it's claws and Lily frowned, dropping the cat. Kitten, who was bipolar, then attempted to circle her legs and purr loudly. Lily snorted and bent down to pet the cat as the Potter's front door opened.

"Making friends with the Devil, I see." a handsome voice joked.

Lily looked up, blowing her hair from her eyes as she met James' smile. He was wearing a sweater similar to hers and holding a hand out to her. Lily bit her lip before straightening and taking his hand. She watched as his fingers curled around hers possessively. Unlike her, James didn't miss a beat. He tugged her into the Potter's main entryway and Lily smelled warm cinnamon and chocolate. James took her coat before taking her hand again without thinking.

"Mum and dad are waiting in the sitting room."

"Great."

Lily didn't know why she was so nervous as James dragged her through the cramped hallway and into a room covered in heart cherrywood and featuring a crackling fireplace and lit Christmas tree. Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter were sitting next to each other at a small sitting table set for six. Fleamont wore a grey sweater vest. Euphemia looked beautiful in a red and green headscarf. Sirius sat at the end of the table, grinning knowingly as Lily and James entered the room, eyes grey eyes wickedly sparking as they zeroed in on James' hand attached to Lily's.

"How much did he have to pay you to date him Evans?" Sirius asked loudly.

Euphamia shot Sirius a glare before considering Lily kindly as James pulled out a chair for her, "Lily, it's so nice to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said as she took her seat and James collapsed into the chair next to her with a wide grin, "Mr. Potter, it's so nice to you to have me for tea."

"We told James he had to invite you." Fleamont shared a secretive grin with Euphamia, "We were so excited to hear that you and James were courting."

"I believe they call it dating now, dearest." Euphemia placed a warm hand on her husbands hand, "We've got a few years on them."

Fleamont nodded heartily, "You can say that again, my dear."

Sirius, who never could stay silent for long, considering Lily through his long fringe, "Evans, you look lovely."

James shot Sirius a befuddled look, as did Lily, as compliments from Sirius were hardly a thing they expected.

"Thank you." Lily said, almost in question.

Sirius grinned wider, "Yeah no problem, I just thought for a second your eyes must've been cursed shut for you to finally agree to date James—hey!"

James had reached across the table with his foot and full on kicked Sirius who laughed and clutched his leg under the table.

"Boys, behave." Euphemia pleaded, looking up at the ceiling as if praying for patience to deal with her two kids.

"Sirius started it." James complained, with a dark look at his brother.

"And I'll finish it." Euphemia warned before taking a teapot in her hands and motioning it words Lily, "We made peppermint tea, Lily, I hope you don't mind."

"It sounds lovely." Lily admitted, taking the tea pot and pouring herself a cup before passing the pot off to James how as still having a silent conversation with Sirius with his eyes.

"So Lily," Fleamont said conversationally, "How does your family celebrate the season?"

Lily brushed her red hair behind her ear before answering, "Same as your family I'd wager. We give presents, have a grand dinner, and stuff ourselves."

"Do you leave stockings by the chimney?" Euphamia asked kindly, "James' friend Peter explained that tradition."

"No," Lily said with a kind smile, "My parents couldn't afford to do more than three to four gifts each year. I wish we did though, chocolate stuffed stockings sounds like a dream."

Euphamia laughed so gaily it made Lily relax, she could do it. She could hang out as James' date for a week. She'd already spent enough time with James and Sirius to know them almost as if they were old neighbors she visited every Sunday. Lily had no doubt she would make it through the week and even glanced halfway to see James smiling down at her affectionately.

That's when the teacups started shaking on the table.

"That'll be Fran." Fleamont said with a chuckle as the fireplace suddenly glowed green and a witch in a high necked victorian blouse stepped from the flames like some version of the wicked witch from Lily's fairy tales as a child. She even had a mole on her left cheek that only seems to grow when she smiled around the room cheerfully. That is, smiled until her eyes landed on James and Lily sitting beside each other at the table.

"Who're you?" Fran had small reading glasses that flashed dangerously as she pointed her small black cane at Lily.

"Aunt Fran," Euphamia stood up quickly, her eyes filled with humor, "So nice to see you."

Fran's eyes fluttered to Euphamia only because Euphamia had pulled Fran into a hug. Frail Fan hugged Euphamia back but her eyes stayed trapped on Lily. James seemed to know he'd have to introduce Lily so he tugged on Lily's hand, guiding her to stand up. All eyes were on James and Lily as they walked over to Fran by the fireplace. Fan shook, even though she held tightly to her cane, and Lily imagined the woman had to be at least a hundred years old. She was definitely older than the Potter's (substantially older by the looks of her pallid skin).

"Aunt Fran," James said kindly, opening his arms to envelope his least favorite relative in a peaceful hug, "So nice to see you."

"Stop beating around the bush boy," Fran hit James' legs with her can sharply, her eyes stuck to Lily, "Who's this?"  
before Lily could introduce herself, Sirius' amused voice came floating from his side of the table where he was relaxing, enjoying the show.

"Aunt Fran, have you not met James' girlfriend?" Sirius asked in mock horror, "They've been dating since August."

Lily and James both sent each other horrified looks as Sirius continued making their situation more difficult.

Fran's eyes delicately fell over the couple, "Dating?"

"A long time," Sirius continued, "I'd wager they'll get married even."

"Married." Fran drew herself up, her trial shoulder pointed, "But, I've never heard of you."

Lily, by now, was flushing bright red. She stuck out her hand to the old woman.

"I'm Lily Evans," she apologetically introduced herself, "I've heard so much about you."

The old witch eyed Lily's hand before taking it with a strong grip despite her frail looks. Lily glanced at James for help as the old woman shook her hand and James quickly jumped in-between them, making Aunt Fran drop Lily's hand.

"What Sirius meant is that, we've been secretly dating each other since August."

"James." Euphamia sounded surprised, "Why?"

"Erm," James had his foot in his mouth and as usual Lily had to jump in and save the day.

"We were afraid because we're both Head Boy and Girl." Lily explained, making sure to drop in her credentials as Aunt Fan glared her up and down, "Teacher's wouldn't like it if Heads were dating."

"You're Head Girl?" Fran sniffed, "I would've thought they'd get someone with more backbone."

Lily's mouth dropped open in disbelief and James loudly said, "okay!" and grabbed Lily's hand, "We're going to my room to talk about the dance."

"More like snog." Sirius swirled the contents of his cup and Lily glared at him around James' tall form.

"She's not coming to the dance?" Fran looked beside herself at the mere thought of Lily reappearing later in the week.

"She's James' girlfriend." Euphamia told Fran firmly, "She's invited."

"Well," Fran said as James dragged Lily out of the room quickly, "This is just _peachy_."

"Oh my god, James!" Lily exclaimed as James dragged her into his room and shut his door.

"I know." James said earnestly, "She's the worst."

"How are you related to her?"

"She's my mum's youngest Aunt." James ruffled his black hair nervously as he stared down at her flabbergasted expression, "I can tell by the look on your face, you want to back out?"

"No!" Lily clearly surprised James by her quick decline.

"No?"

"I'm going to make her life miserable!" James half laughed at Lily's venom filled promise, " _More backbone_ , my arse!"

James laughed weakly and fell back against his desk, looking at her kindly, "I don't deserve you."

She leaned up against his door, still shaking her head, "I've never had someone hate me so quickly before."

"You're a block in her plans to marry me off to Emily Babbington."

"How does she even _know_ Emily Babbington?" Lily complained, "She's like a thousand years old."

"She's one hundred and two." James said as he sat onto of his desk, kicking his legs playfully underneath him, "And they're related."

Lily's mouth dropped open a second time, "Oh my god, so you'd be dating your cousin?"

"Something like that?" James screwed up his face, "I don't know the specifics."

Lily's shoulders collapsed, "What is wrong with purebloods?"

James sniffed, "My parents wouldn't let Fran in the house if she was even remotely on the pureblood agenda." As perusal James tried to joke away everything, "Fran just wants me to do what all the old people used to do and find a nice wife with a dowry to improve my social standing."

"I'm going to be sick." Lily said in disgust.

James adjusted his glasses before telling Lily, "Hold onto your wits Evans because we've gone back in time. Woman have suddenly lost all the rights they've gained. Emily's family wants to marry her off to the richest eligible bachelor in the land."

"Maybe Emily won't want to marry you." Lily suggested, "Any self respecting witch would probably find it demeaning to be sold off to the high-test bidder like a cow."

James pursed his lips and shook his head, "I'm scared to say it but Emily sounded perfectly happy in the arrangement in the letter she sent me."

"This is disgusting." Lily blanched and James chuckled before standing up and walking over to her.

"I appreciate you so much, Evans, for all that you're doing for me."

"She wants you to date your _cousin_."

"You're definitely a step up."

Lily half laughed but was still clutching her stomach at the thought of James marrying his cousin. James' fingers tucked under her chin and he smiled sadly at her when their eyes met.

"If you throw up in my room, I'll break up with you."

That made Lily smirk up at him with an impish look, "Not if I break up with _you_ first."

She was still leaning up against his door and he was leaning into her like he was going to kiss her. She felt her eyes closing slowly as his fingers lifted her chin just enough for his lips to brush hers.

A knock on the door made them both jump. James jumped away from Lily with a side step and Lily jumped away from the door flushing like a madwoman. The door to James' room opened and Sirius waltzed through looking as if Christmas had come early. Lily had to supposed they were lucky Sirius knocked. James looked irked by Sirius' timing.

"Fran's in there worried that Evans is going to ruin Emily and James' courtship." he announced, "And Mum is trying to calm Fran down over a pot of tea."

"What courtship." James exclaimed as Sirius flung himself onto James' bed, "Emily wrote me one letter."

"Emily apparently told Fran you two were close in school." Sirius said, laying back against one of James' many pillows.

"Emily's smoking cauldron juice." James muttered angrily, leaning back up against his desk, "She was five years ahead of me."

"Didn't you play on quidditch together?" Lily questioned, walking over to where Sirius was lounging like an model on James' bed and falling into the bed next to him.

Sirius barked laughter as he recalled that little detail too, "Merlin, Evans is right. You two played quidditch together."

James frowned at them both from his desk, "Yeah, but we hardly spoke two words to each other. She was seeker and I was a new chaser, I was below her standards."

"Funny now that you're old enough to marry and have a bundle full of money," Lily commented dryly, "You're suddenly good enough for her."

"We're not saying she's a gold digger."

"Yes we are."

Sirius and Lily grinned at each other as James moaned, placing his head in his hands. Lily grabbed a pillow next to Sirius' head and curled her arms around it. She was sitting crosslegged and leaning into Sirius' flat stomach, watching James deal with his problems. Sirius was also watching James, although with a complete opposite expression as Lily. She was staring at James with pity and Sirius was staring at James with plain amusement.

"Just think mate," Sirius said suddenly, "You can spend Christmas courting Emily _and_ snogging Evans."

Lily shoved her elbow behind her and was rewarded when Sirius groaned and circled up against her. When she looked back he was hugging his diaphragm, glaring at her. Haughtily, Lily turned back to James with a soft expression.

"It'll be fine James." Lily said, "Like you said, there's not much your Aunt can do if you're dating someone else."

James nodded, Lily's words calming him down.

"You're right." he said firmly, as if trying to convince himself, "As long as I'm dating you, I'm safe."

Of course, James had no idea that Aunt Fran would spend the next days before the dance trying to get Lily to break up with him. She'd told Lily her robes were frayed, made a spectacle of Lily's red hair during brunch, and tried to trip Lily with her cane. Not that Lily could prove Aunt Fran tried to trip her but the old lady as certainly carefree with her cane. Lily glared at the black piece of wood unhappily as she waited for James to go sledding.

"Do you want children?" Aunt Fran asked Lily bluntly from across the room from where she was swinging the stupid stick.

"Pardon?" Lily almost laughed, she was so caught off guard.

"Children." Fran's cane hit the floor, "Do you want them?"

"Yes?" Lily said awkwardly, "I've always wanted children."

Aunt Fran barely blinked before she said, "James cannot have children."

"I don't think—"

"His parents got lucky because the Potter's are historically infertile, ask Fleamont if you don't believe me."

"I mean having children isn't…"

"I'm just saying dear," Fran spat dear like a curse, "If you want children, James isn't the wizard for you."

Lily felt her face go red and she didn't know what to say but thankfully, James entered the room. He was carrying the sled they needed and he caught Lily's expression as he took her hand and led her out of the room. Lily let him lead her away but her eyes were trapped on Aunt Fran who sipped her tea like she was the Queen of the bloody house.

"Oh no," he said when he looked at her once they were outside, "What'd she do?"

Lily just shook her head, still in shock. She didn't know how to tell James that his Aunt had just tried to convince her that he was infertile and she was going to be severely disappointed if she ever married him. Not that Lily believed Aunt Fran, after all, the woman _was_ determined to break them up. Lily had snogged James enough times to know he was well endowed and didn't have any problems when it came to rising to the occasion.

Lily just couldn't believe Aunt Fran would be so tricky with her games...or inappropriate.

"Lily," James complained, tugging on their connected hands, "Tell me."

"You don't want to know." Lily managed to gasp, "Trust me."

"I do though." James was dragging the sled behind them and it was carving through the snow filled streets like a shovel.

"Nope." Lily said, "James, pretend today never happened."

"Lily, _please_." he begged, letting go of her hand to pull on one of her red braids, "What did Fran say to you?"

Lily stopped and they stood in the middle of the snow filled streets grinning at each other. Lily knew the moment she told James, his might go back to the cottage and wreck havoc. She rocked back and forth in her boots, considering James. Deciding she'd better just tell him instead of letting him stress over it while they were sledding, Lily patted his chest softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he said, "Come on!"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, "How fertile are you?"

At first, he must've thought he'd misheard her. He stared at her, his jaw set in a smile that slowly faltered into a look of confusion. A couple of kids ran past them with their own sleds, laughing and cheering. James just stared at Lily stupidly.

"What?"

"How fertile are you?" she was grinning now, appreciating the look of horror that crossed his face.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, covering his face with his mittened hands, dropping the rope to their sled.

Lily laughed and tried to tug his hands from his face so she could see the red creeping across his cheeks, "James."

"Shut up," he said though his hands, "I can't look at you."

"Are you good in bed?"

"I hate you."

"I'm asking for a friend."

"Bury yourself in the snow."

"She was _rather_ concerned about your er, _performance_ , per say."

"Evans!"

His hands dropped and she was gleeful to see he was so red, he could've been a bauble on the Christmas tree in his living room. She used one of her mittens to brush his hair away from his eyes. He looked so embarrassed and it made her feel better about the whole experience. She had no idea how nice it was to laugh with someone over something so ridiculous. James sighed, partially laughing in disbelief.

"Sorry," he said to her, "Fran has never been… _tactful_."

Lily smirked, "She asked me if I ever wanted children."

"If I could bury her in the frozen ground tomorrow, I would." he pledged.

"I want to be at that funeral."

He laughed and leaned down to pick up their sled again, "Merlin, Sirius will love this."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I tell him everything."

Lily snorted as they continued walking to the perfect sledding hill just outside of the town square, "I just figured you wouldn't want Sirius bringing up your children bearing capabilities every five minutes the rest of the week."

"Oh," James winced, "Good point."

Lily patted James' shoulder, "There are some things we just don't share with Sirius."

James chuckled ad when the reached the slope their troubles with Aunt Fran were forgotten as they caught sight of Remus, Sirius, and a few other mates from school. Lily left James to sled with her friends Marlene and Mary. James and Sirius started a snowball fight that had James' hair covered in white snowflakes in no time. Lily and the other girls watched the snowball war get more intense from their sleds.

"How's the _fake_ dating going?" Mary asked Lily suddenly.

Lily looked away from James, who was chucking snowballs at Sirius with expert aim. She'd been tracing the shape of the dark shadow of hair along his jaw. Even from far away she could see his white smile, and she felt her stomach lurch when he laughed out loud.

"Fine." Lily said without emotion, "Nothings changed, we're just acting a bit more touchy around his Aunt."

"Oh please," Mary pinched Lily through her layers of clothing, "You lot aren't acting."

"Mary," Lily glared.

"He looks at you like your the bloody star on a Christmas tree." Mary stated firmly, "And you look at him like—"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in love."

Lily pushed Mary into the snow but her eyes fluttered to James as Mary cursed her out. He was wrestling Sirius not far away, shoving Sirius' head into the deep snow. She chewed her lip and played with one of her braids.

"Take him home," Mary said, startling Lily, "He won't act any different there than he does here."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, her eyes not leaving James.

"This isn't an act for either of you." Mary said firmly, "Take James to your place for time with your family and he'll keep up the doting boyfriend act _because it isn't an act._ "

Lily sighed and wondered to herself as she watched James take a handful of snow and shove it into Sirius' face.

 _Would he act different at her home?_

 _Away from Aunt Fran?_

When James came over after wearing himself out wrestling Sirius, he collapsed on the sled next to Lily as Mary and a few of the others started making snow angels. James lolled his head on Lily's shoulder as they watched Sirius help Mary up without ruining her snow angel. Besides the laughter of their friends, it was silent on the hill. Up, farther across town, Lily heard feint church bells calling through the crisp and cold air.

"James?" Lily asked once the bells finished ringing.

"Hm?" he asked sleepily on her shoulder.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow and make Christmas treats with me and my family?"

James' head shot up off her shoulder, "You want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lily smiled at him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well we've been together three days in a row, I figured you were getting sick of me." he admitted, "I figured you'd want a break before the Christmas dance."

"It's fine." Lily said kindly, "I _like_ hanging out with you."

James' eyes shined, "I like being with you too."

And for a moment, Lily knew why Mary was so doubtful because when she looked into his eyes, so warm and full of life, Lily was doubtful that they were ever going to be _just friends_ too.

Back at the Potter's cottage Lily settled into her dinner seat beside James and chatted merrily with Euphamia. James had his arm wrapped around her chair as he talked to Sirius. Everyone in a while sh'd feel the tug on her braid, a constant reminder from him that he was there. Fran glared at Lily from across the table. It was while sitting by the fire alone after dinner that Aunt Fran apprehended Lily again.

"Miss Evans do you have a career planned after Hogwarts?"

Lily looked up to see the frail old woman considering her with a quint smirk.

"Yes," Lily said, squaring her shoulders for a fight, "I'm rather good at Potions, actually."

Shock fluttered across Fran's pointed face, "How good?"

"James and I were offered the same Potions internship." Lily said, loving the disappointment in Fran's face.

"Well," Fran sniffed, "I'm sure James told you he's not accepting the internship."

Fran said this as if it would deter Lily. As if Lily didn't know that James' dreams were different from her own. Fran made it sound Like Lily wouldn't support James if it meant sacrificing her own dreams for his own. With he way the world was going, Lily would support James in whatever he chose. If that meant working for Albus Dumbledore—Lily knew she'd support James.

Aunt Fran knew nothing of Albus Dumbledore, Lily was certain of it. James had been telling everyone he wanted to work the quidditch circuit. Lily knew the truth, he'd been offered a chance to make a difference at Dumbledore's side. Lily had been offered the same chance but unlike James, Lily was hesitant to accept.

Lily stared at Aunt Fran with cold eyes, "James will be great doing whatever he chooses. Potions or not."

Fran pursed her lips, "Even if the quidditch circuit pulls him away from you?"

Perhaps if was the eggnog she'd drank or the fact that Fran irked her but Lily stood up, meeting Fran eye-to-eye. Fran didn't back down but neither did Lily.

"James is loyal," Lily said firmly, defending him with all her heart, "Every choice he makes, he makes with his friends and family in mind."

"Yes," Fran seemed to agree with Lily, "But he also needs to remember that he has a legacy to uphold, his fathers legacy."

"Fleamont will love and support any choice James makes."

"Fleamont sold his company, something he could've passed on to James so James would have something to give his own son other than a fortune slowly waning." Fran brushed Lily's defense aside, "I've been trying to fix Fleamont's mistakes since he sold the company by getting James accepted into societies prestigious and marrying him off to an equally as rich witch."

"I think you'll find," Lily said coldly, "That James could care less about _money_ over _quality_."

"I don't know." Fran said with a sniff, "I personally find the _quality_ to currently be lacking."

Lily flexed her fingers, curling her hands into fists. She turned away from the witch, every inch of her aiming to not slap the old witch across the face. It was Sirius who spotted her, arms crossed, standing buy the window watching a new snow fall. Sirius came to stand next to her, staring at her through glassy eyes.

"You look upset."

"No shit." Lily mumbled, turning o look at Sirius, "We aren't even _really_ dating yet and his Aunt things I'm _lacking_."

"You can't take what Fran says to heart." Sirius said, "She called me a waste of space when the Potter's adopted me."

Lily lifted her eyes and sniffed, "She did?"

"Yeah," Sirius offered her a smile, "But it got better, because now she just ignores the fact that I even exist."

Lily half laughed and wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem," Sirius nudged her lightly, "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Snog James soon, before I go mad from all his internal turmoil about liking you more than as a friend."

Lily caught her lower lip with her teeth as she shot James a look from beside Sirius. He was playing chess with his dad. James' father and James were well matched and neither of them looked up from the board. Lily nodded at Sirius before walking over to James and placing a hand on his shoulder. james didn't look up.

"I'm gonna head home." she leaned next to his ear.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." James replied, focused on his father moving his knight.

Lily licked her lips and then leaned in, placing a kiss on James' cheek. James froze under her touch, his shoulders literally ice under her fingers. When Lily pulled back he looked at her, amazement on his face. His fingers reached up to brush across her cheek wonderingly and she smiled.

"Tomorrow." she repeated firmly.

"Tomorrow," he nodded, swallowing when she finally pulled away and shot a sly glance at Sirius sending her a thumbs up.

She couldn't help but glance at Fran as Euphamia walked Lily to the door. Fran looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Lily felt victorious. Euphamia helped Lily into her coat and then hugged Lily tightly.

"I'm so happy you've been around so much," Euphammia told her kindly, "James is smitten with you."

Lily flushed and offered truthfully, "I'm rather partial to him."

Euphoria laughed and kissed Lily's cheek roughly before nodding as Lily opened the door, "Will you be joining us tomorrow?"

"James is spending the day with my family." Lily said as the cold air stung her through her cloak, "But I'll be here on Christmas Eve for the Christmas dance."

Euphamia smiled at that, "Oh it'll be lovely, be sure to wear your nicest robes…or a muggle dress will be fine too, sweetheart. We'll just be happy James'll have you there."

Lily was happy she was going to be there with James too only, she was determined to be there as his actual _date_.

James arrived at Lily's house the next day around noon with a grin and a small wrapped gift. He passed it off to Lily as soon as she opened the door wearing an apron decorated with Christmas trees. Lily looked at the small velvet box and wondered for a moment if he'd gotten her jewelry but when she opened the box two pieces of paper fell out. She gasped excitedly when she recognized the name on them.

"James!" she looked up at James excitedly, "Are these tickets to ABBA?"

James nodded and Lily screamed before jumping up and throwing her arms around James. James laughed and caught her hug, holding her tight against his chest as she continued squealing into his ear. She'd wanted to see ABBA since last Spring but tickets were expensive and they didn't preform as much as Lily would've liked for someone who spent nine months in another world.

"How?!" she exclaimed, "When?"

"Over our Easter Break." James said into her ear as she hadn't let go of him yet, "Sirius said you loved them and so I decided to pay you back for Aunt Fran's—well for Aunt Fran."

"ABBA!" Lily giggled hysterically, letting go of James to stare at the two tickets in her hands, "There's two." she looked up at him, "Are you going with me?"

James flushed, "Oh, well, I'd love too but I know you might want to take Mary."

"No," Lily said firmly, "I want to go with you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded as she placed the tickets in the black box and tucked them into the pocket of her apron, "You'll love ABBA, I'll show you some of their records sometime."

"Alright." James smiled, looking as if the day couldn't get any better, "It's a date."

His words made her pause and she glanced sideways at him. James had his hands at his sides but she noticed his fingers were going wild, a sign of nervousness.

"Come on," she said kindly, "I just started the biscuits and I need your help cutting out the shapes."

"Shapes?"

"Yes." Lily led him into the small kitchen, "We've got cutters to make the dough into Christmas shapes."

Lily's father was at the kitchen table, carefully cutting his dough with a star shape. He looked up with dark blue eyes when Lily entered, James right on her heels. The kitchen was warm from the baking but it smelled amazing, like sugar and cinnamon.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Lily's dad asked, "I thought maybe Alan Alda walked into our house."

"Who's that?" James hissed to Lily awkwardly.

"An American actor." Lily told James as she motioned him over to the table beside her dad, "Dad, you remember James? From the train platform?"

James stuck out his hand to Lily's father politely, "Hullo, Sir."

Lily's father wiped his sugar coated hands on his pants before shaking James' hand, "James, nice to see you again. Lily said you wanted to help make these blasted things?"

"Dad." Lily said to her dad with wide eyes, "This is a Christmas tradition."

"No thanks to you mother." Mr. Evans complained before adding, "God rest her soul."

Lily took James over to the bowl and instructed him to follow the directions to make chocolate flavored dough. James followed the directions but kept knocking elbows with Lily on-purpose. She knew it was on-purpose because of the snide grin he sent her every time.

"How's Aunt Fran?" Lily asked pointedly.

"At breakfast she told me that you were joining the muggle military and leaving the country." James joked, "I told her I'd go with you."

"God," Lily cracked an egg, pretending it was Aunt Fran's face, "She really hates the idea of you and I, huh?"

"She fails to see what a great couple we make." James countered back and Lily almost dropped her egg, "My mum thinks we're adorable."

"Adorable?" Lily raised a brow.

"Her words exactly while eating her porridge this morning." James told Lily seriously, "Mum was adamant about how wonderful you were and was asking Fran to give you chance."

"What did Fran say?"

"She pulled out Emily's portrait for me and gave a twenty minute speech about how much Emily and I have in common." James said smoothly.

"Have a lot in common do you?" Lily said sourly, picking an eggshell from her dough.

"Mostly quidditch." James replied, glancing her way, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Come on," Lily placed her hands so James' shoulder snd pointedly pushed him to her father at the table, "I need to make more dough and you're distracting me, you can help my father make the shapes."

It was hard for Lily to focus on the dough in her hands when she found herself staring at the comfortable way James settled into his chair. Lily's father asked James a bit about school and James broke off into a talent about Transfiguration (his favorite subject) as they cut dough into star shapes. Lily licked her mixing spoon as James and her father laughed over their work, clearly hitting it off. While she was cleaning up dishes she noted James' eyes glance her way more than once. She tried to keep her eyes to herself when he was staring at her. No need for mutual pining unless it would lead something other than playful banter over the dough.

Eventually, Lily's father abandoned them. James was left icing the star shapes with Lily humming along to music floating from the radio as she cleaned the kitchen of flour and egg shells.

She was barefoot and dancing across the linoleum floor, using the broom to sweep up flour on the floor when she was started by James' hands wrapping around the broom handle to pull it out of her hands. She heard her breath as next, he placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand with his own.

A second later they were fox trotting around the kitchen. Lily tossed her head back and laughed as James dipped her over his arm playfully. He had flour on his nose and icing near his left ear.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I have to make sure you can dance before the dance tomorrow night." he exclaimed, twirling her around the kitchen again with wide steps, "I must say I'm impressed, you're a natural."

She laughed again, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer as he guided her in circles under the harsh white lights from the ceiling. The radio music was elevating the mood, playing a heartier version of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'.

Later, they sat by Lily's Christmas tree, James marveling at Lily's electric lights. Wizards put candles on their trees and he'd never seen 'electric candles' before. Underneath the warm golden light, James looked so handsome. Lily kept her hand wrapped in his and she fell asleep against his shoulder as they watched a Christmas special with her father. When the time came for them to say goodbye, neither of them were ready for it. Lily stood shivering out on the steps as she stared up at him under the flashing red and green light strands her father had hung.

"You know," she said when he hugged her one last time, "Your Aunt will probably have a heart attack if you don't come home before midnight."

James curved an eyebrow at her, "What are you suggesting Evans?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Stay with me a little while longer."

"Really?"

"My dad's a heavy sleeper." she offered instead, kissing his cheek before turning back to her door, "And I get cold easily."

She hadn't been huddled under her covers for more than five minutes before James appeared out from under his invisibility cloak. Lily covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh outloud when he crawled into her bed with her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she bent her head into his chest.

"You work fast."

"I didn't want you to get cold."

"Did you lock my door?"

"You act as if I haven't broken the rules before."

"You act as if you haven't gotten _caught_ before."

"I have a confession," He said, "I'm pretending that I'm pretending to like you."

"Sounds like quite the dilemma." she was grinning impishly.

She loved the roll of his eyes, " _Lily_."

" _James_."

Their noses were touching and there was a flicker of something across James' face that gave Lily all the courage she needed to press her lips to his. Her lips left his just as quickly but she didn't pull away and neither did he. They stared at each other, still enveloped in each others hold. Lily swallowed and flush raced across her cheeks when James licked his lips before capturing her mouth for a second, longer kiss.

This time, she didn't hold back and her fingers slid into their at the nape of his neck while his left hand cupped her face. His right arm pulled her into his chest more as her tongue tasted the sugar on his lower lip. She'd never felt warmer than she did while James' lips pulled against hers in the comfort of her childhood bedroom, she felt like her head was spinning from the feeling. Every part of her was on fire and it was because of the boy she was kissing as if she had not a care in the world.

His lips slowed against hers and when he finally pulled away they were both grinning.

"Go out with me, for real?" he asked softly, his thumb reaching to trace her lower lip.

She straightened his glasses, knocked by their kisses, "Now, where's the fun in that?" she asked, "I quite liked being your fake girlfriend."

"And you were so against it."

"I guess now we can just obnoxiously kiss each other in front of Aunt Fran at the party tomorrow."

James closed his eyes, "Merlin, I fancy the Hell out of you."

Lily laughed as James rolled over and pulled her onto of him happily. Lily propped herself on one hand to stare down at him in the darkness, taking one her other hand to sweep his hair softly with her fingers. His own hands were tracing up and down her sides, moving the fabric of her shirt against her bare skin. It had been dangerous to invite him to stay longer because now she had no plans of ever letting him leave.

"How much trouble will you be in if you never show up at home tonight?" she whispered.

"Sirius will cover for me." James shrugged, "I hope."

She nodded as he raised his hands to race her jaw gently with his fingers. She let him guide her face back down through the darkness until their lips were pulling and catching at each other. She felt wrapped up in a thousand blankets as she sank into his hold and melted into his kiss. She was vaguely away that her fist was balled up in his shirt and his fingers had made their way under her blouse. His fingertips were burning into her back as she kissed him without holding back.

Now that she had James all to herself she was falling over and over again with nothing but his kisses to catch her.

Their rendezvous grew dangerous when the hand holding Lily up slipped behind James' head and her fingers wrapped in his long black hair, and her body rolled into his. James moaned and her hand tightened against his hair when the friction became too much for just a quick snog. James broke away from kissing her and pressed his forehead against hers.

James said as she nuzzled her nose into him, "I shouldn't stay, I can't keep my hands to myself."

Lily hummed appreciatively when he caught her mouth again for a quick kiss.

"Okay." he murmured against her lips, "I'll go."

But then he flipped them, and suddenly she was being pushed into her mattress by James' crushing form. Both her hands were in his now as he kissed her deeply, his teeth grazing her lips before his tongue stole quick tastes of her sweet mouth. She supposed the sexual tension had led to him running his hand long her waist and thigh. She supposed all the stares and the quick glances had led to her hips rolling to meet his gentle pushing, the sensation following the move making her shiver.

"You're teasing me," he said, breaking his mouth from hers with a groan, "How am I supposed to leave?"

Lily placed her lips wherever she could reach, "You started it."

"I've got Aunt Fran waiting for me back at Godric's Hollow, ready to shove Emily Babbington's portrait in my face."

Lily smiled against his hold, "Emily Babbington's going to have a rude wake up call tomorrow."

James chuckled deeply and she closed her eyes blissfully as he leaned down more to press his lips just below her ear, sucking on the skin there sensually. He was driving her spare, like he always did, even before they'd snogged. Hell, she was considering never leaving her bed, not with James about to unwrap her like a Christmas gift. She was under a spell when he found her lips again and began kissing her with clever sweeps of his eager tongue. One of Lily's legs raised slightly, pressing James closer.

"Okay," he murmured against her mouth breathlessly, "I really, _really_ have to leave Lily. Before I can't."

He laughed when she complained as he rolled out from under her covers, leaving her cold and alone in her bed. He stared down at her with a rather adoring expression and she was proud to see he looked as flustered as she felt.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered, his hand reaching to ruffle his hair.

Lily stare up at him with a warm smile and she scratched her toes, "Come here." she demanded.

"Oh no," he said.

"James."

"Lily."

"Come. Here."

James sighed and leaned down closer to her with a grin, "What?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Lily grinned, reaching up with both her hands and running them all over James' head, "There." she said once James' hair was substantially messier, "Now Aunt Fran can't miss how well we snogged."

James laughed, pressed a kiss to her forehead and then disappeared under his invisibility cloak.

"Bye Lily." his voice echoed through the room.

"See you tomorrow."

And she couldn't wait.

The Christmas Eve Dace was a town traditions at Godric's Hollow. It was held at the old Godric Gryffindor house, now a church with a large bell atop it's roof. The beer rang for part goers as they filed in through the open wooden doors. Lily followed the proceeding line, gazing over the tops of heads for James. She'd promised to meet him in the church. Once inside she saw someone had pushed all the pews agains the wall and wizards and witches alike were gathering in the middle of the large room.

She spotted the Potter's first. Fleamont and Euphamia were dressed in fancy dress robes and dancing together by the small band filled with old gentlemen in ties. Lily flattened her red dress nervously as she looked around the room for her boyfriend. In the end he found her first, sneaking up behind her and twirling her into his arms. Lily laughd, throwing her arms around his neck and meeting his lips eagerly. She might've spent a while snogging him the night before but that didn't make her any less eager to kiss him again. This kiss was more chaste than their kisses last night, but she still felt tingles down to her toes.

"Hullo." he said when he broke away, "Happy Christmas Eve."

Lily let go of his neck and let her hands travel down his chest, admiring his dress robes, "You clean up nice."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." James waggled his eyebrows at her outfit choice, clearly enjoying the low cut v-neck.

"I figured you like it." Lily laughed frivolously.

James wrinkled his nose at her, "You could be in a potato sack and I'd still stare at you all night."

Lily kissed him again, her fingers becoming tangled in his robes.

"James, dear."

Lily groaned at the sound of Aunt Fran's voice and James chuckled as he broke away from her kiss. James turned and threw an arm around Lily's shoulders as Aunt Fran came up with a girl behind her. The girl was Emily Babbington. She was wearing a scantly black dress with pearl linings that left little to the imagination. Her fingernails were painted red and she heard herself with a sense of entitlement that had everyone staring from every corner of the room.

"James this is Emily Rose." Fran said, ignoring Lily and instead speaking to James like Lily was a brick wall he was leaning against.

James' eyes flickered to Emily and then he looked down at Lily with a light wink before smiling at Emily again, "Hello Emily Rose, you look nice."

Emily's eyes flickered delicately to Lily before she stuck out a manicured hand to James, "My Aunt has told me wonderful things about you James. I hear you want to try out for Professional Quidditch?"

"Eh, something like that." James offered politely before motioning to Lily, "I should probably introduce you to my girlfriend, Lily."

" _Girlfriend_?" Emily's eyes flickered back and forth between the couple.

"They're not serious." Fran said, "It's just a childish school crush."

Lily was so shocked by Fran's nerve that she didn't care about James' sanity when she blurted out, "We're _completely_ serious."

Frank looked Lily up and down, "I don't see a ring, Miss Evans."

"Emily Rose," the other witch stuck out her hand to Lily pointedly.

Lily looked back at Emily with raised eyebrows, "Pleasure Emily."

"Sorry you must've misheard." Emily's hazel eyes flashed menacingly, "Emily Rose."

"Yeah," Lily tried to keep from smiling when James turned a laugh into a awkward cough, "Emily."

Emily's expression rather resembled like she'd stepped in dragon dung. Lily turned back to Aunt Fran.

"And I'd appreciate if you'd stop trying to push your agendas on my boyfriend." Lily said forcefully, "He's happily taken."

Emily huffed and stalked away. Aunt Fran stared at Lily over her cane, looking furious. Lily stared back, unwavering, eyes hard. Finally, Aunt Fran stalked away after Emily. James whistled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought Great Aunt Fran was going to duel you." he said, "I was gong to get my mum over here before you murdered her."

"I wouldn't murder your Aunt." Lily grumbled, "She only wants what's best for you—even if it's a little twisted."

"A little?" James laughed, "Evans, she wanted to marry me off to _Emily Babbington_."

"Don't you mean Emily Rose." Lily asked coyly and James laughed.

James warned as he brought her in for a dance, "Aunt Fran's not done yet. Give her some time and she'll have come up with another convoluted plan to break us up."

"Should I be scared?"

James shook his head, "She'll eventually have to give up."

"Yeah," Lily snorted, "When she's dead?"

James pressed his lips to her forehead, "No, you heard her, she won't be defeated until we're serious…and you're wearing a ring."

Lily looked up at him in disbelief, "We're not faking an engagement on Christmas, James."

"Who said anything about _faking_ an engagement?"

Lily punched his arm and he laughed and said he was only joking…sort of.

* * *

 **I listened to Christmas songs for three days straight for this fic and it was glorious. I hope it got you guys into the Christmas spirit-or at least made you laugh.**

 **All my love,**

 **Petals**


End file.
